


A Reunion Worth Believing

by a garden snail (snalemail)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Battle, Canonical Character Death, Consensual Sex, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Reunion, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Marriage, Mild Gore, Post-Time Skip, School Reunion, Seteth and Flayn A-Support Spoilers, Smut, Verdant Wind Spoilers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snalemail/pseuds/a%20garden%20snail
Summary: Byleth has been gone for five years. Seteth and Flayn feel her empty place in their lives every day at the monastery. Until, the former students of the Golden Deer House start driving out the growing number of bandits that have taken over. Seteth sees a flash of her mint green hair, but could that really be her?





	1. Chapter 1

“I told you to NOT to leave this room, Flayn,” Seteth slammed the door behind him. 

“I wanted to see if she was here, Father,” Flayn puffed her cheeks out and crossed her arms. 

“It has been five years. What do you believe is so different about today?” 

Silence.

He went too far. 

Tears welled in her eyes, but she spoke strong, “And in those five years, you have lost faith.” 

It stung in his chest, and quite right, too. 

“I am sorry,” his face fell, “My last remark was out of line. But, you know the monastery has seen a rise in bandits. I can’t afford to let you simply walk out alone.” 

Flayn returned to her chair in front of a crackling fireplace, “Yes, I do understand. Perhaps we can go together next time.” She tried to smile, and it broke him. 

The reality was Byleth, along with Lady Rhea, went missing in action during the Battle of Garreg Mach. The Church of Seiros was on the brink of disorganizing until Seteth stepped in as temporary archbishop. His leadership brought order among the Church leadership, as well as the Knights of Seiros. But, that couldn’t fill the giant space left in his or Flayn’s life. 

Byleth and Seteth’s relationship was secret, which took exceptional willpower from Flayn to not tell everyone out of pure joy. It was rumblings of a war against the Empire that made them each agree to keep it among themselves — making the day she went missing all the more difficult. 

He walked across the room and knelt by her side, “I promise, we’ll go together next time.” 

Flayn threw her hands around his neck, “Thank you.” 

A knock at the door drew them apart. Seteth opened it, finding Catherine.

“Sorry to bother you, Seteth,” she offered a bow but came up with a smile, “But I think you may want to come see this.” 

He sighed, “If it’s another one of Manuela’s drunken operatics, I must decline.” 

Catherine scoffed, “First of all, it’s the morning. Second, why do you have to be such a spoilsport when it comes to our evening entertainment?” 

Annoyed, he massaged his right temple, “Please, just tell me why you are here.” 

Another smile, “Look, you’re just going to have to come out and see. Be quick about it.” 

Flayn perked up, “May I come, too?” 

Feeling the guilt of earlier, he reached for her, “Yes, but you must stay close.” 

Nearly knocking the chair over, she grabbed his hand and hurriedly lead him down the hallway. He could hear growing chatter, or wait, was that the sound of metal clashing? His grip tightened as they joined Catherine and a few others outside. 

“You’re...kidding,” Seteth whispered as he looked on to a familiar group of men and women fighting a horde of bandits.

Leonie stood in front of a group of bandits with her lance, picking off a few that tried to charge toward her. As she pierced a man holding a sword, another woman lunged at her side. Lysithea stepped forward and sent a dark aura hurtling toward the woman — casting her aside. When the women tried to regain her footing, Lorenz charged forward with his horse and threw a fireball at her. On impact, it affected not only her but several other nearby bandits. 

In another area, Hilda seized an opportunity to let her axe fall on the helm of one as Raphael released a series of devastating blows. Claude flew over riding a massive white wyvern. He dodged an arrow and countered with another to the assailants head. Sitting behind him was Ignatz, firing arrows to the other side.

The group watching was dumbfounded. “This is extraordinary,” Flayn smiled, “But we must help them! Come on!” She took off. Seteth tried grabbing her, “Flayn!” He looked around and grabbed a guard’s lance then ran after her. More bandit reinforcements appeared, surging the remaining forces at the monastery to arms. Nothing mattered to him except protecting Flayn, she was a skilled caster but Seteth refused to let history repeat itself. He surged his lance into a bandit charging toward her as she threw an aura at an enemy archer.

For a brief moment, he swore he saw a flash of mint hair fighting in the distance. Shaking his head, he defended his daughter as she battled. Seteth sensed a powerful mage approaching until it was too late. Flayn’s scream cracked the air. She was being lifted off the ground, restrained by a strange dark webbing. 

Seteth’s eyes burned, revealing his sharp dragon eyes. 

He showed his pointed teeth as he roared, “Unhand her!” 

The mage laughed, “I remember you two. You’re that strange family with the exceptionally rare blood. I wonder if someone would still fetch a pretty penny for it?”

Seteth nearly lost control, until Byleth’s voice brought him back, “Leave her be.” 

She was right there, just adjacent to him. Her mint hair, determined eyes, all of her. The Sword of the Creator glowed red in her hand. The mage shouted and created a dark explosion that blasted at their feet. Jumping out of the way, Seteth found his footing and lunged forward, hell-bent on destroying the one who dared endanger Flayn. Using his momentum, he tried slamming the lance against his side but the mage dodged. Byleth used an open blindside to strike, but the mage saw. Flicking his wrist, he threw her back toward the trapped girl.

Seteth snarled as he spun himself back around. 

The mage sneered, “My, you really do have something incredible about you. What else can you do?” 

He extended his hand toward his daughter and balled it into a tight fist, causing her to scream again. She was being crushed beneath black snares. 

The half-transformed dragon voice broke, “Flayn!” 

Byleth extended her holy sword fully, transforming it into a whip with the sword’s jagged edges. 

“I told you,” she drew her arm back, “to leave her ALONE.” 

Swinging her arm forward, the sword sprung, not enough for the mage to avoid. It wrapped around his arms and chest, and without missing a beat, Seteth heaved his lance, directly piercing his middle. The mage slumped over causing his binds to release from Flayn. She screamed again as she fell, until Byleth swiftly moved to catch her. 

Seteth watched it as if each moment passed on slowly. Byleth wrapped one arm around Flayn’s waist and the other at her head as they tumbled to the ground. He ran over to them as he returned to his human form. 

His daughter’s head was buried in Byleth’s chest, crying. 

“My dear…you are safe,” Byleth spoke gently, kissing the top of her head. 

Then her bright eyes looked up to meet his. What can you possibly say or do that makes up for five years lost?

He melted to his knees and wrapped his arms around them both. Pushing her hair delicately to the side, he leaned over and kissed her forehead. 

“My love…” Seteth breathed. 

She leaned her head against him, he still smelled like his morning four-spice tea. 

Flayn finally pulled her head up, tears stained all over her face, “You’re finally here. After all this time...you came back. I just knew you would.” 

Byleth spoke quickly, “I am so sorry, to both of you. I don’t quite know what happened myself, but as soon as I woke, I came here as fast I could. Please forgive-” 

Flayn covered her mouth. 

“The most important thing, right now in this moment, is that you are here. With us,” she looked up at her father and then past him. 

An audience had formed nearby. 

She wiped away the rest of her tears and laughed as Seteth and Byleth turned to look. The former Golden Deer students, Catherine, Shamir, Alois, Manuela, Hanneman, and Cyril were standing, a few with tears in their eyes or toothy smiles. 

“You all...” Byleth grinned, trailing off. 

The group burst into cheers. Flayn stood up and ran over to her long-missed classmates, welcomed by the embrace of Hilda and Leonie. Seteth rose and offered his hand to Byleth. 

She accepted and was met by his firm embrace and warm voice, “I don’t suppose you object to breaking discretion?” 

Byleth pulled back to look at him once more, “None.” 

She blushed and kissed him, causing the group to cheer even louder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Warning: 18+ explicit sexual content - F!Byleth/Seteth]

The reunited students and faculty agreed the best way to celebrate was with a grand meal. Well, perhaps not “grand” by traditional monastery standards, but it would be enough to mark the beginning of what would usher in a new era of Fódlan. 

Hilda promised to see to it herself that Flayn would be at the dinner later that evening, much to Seteth’s apprehension. Giving one last hug to Byleth and her father, Flayn waved and ran off with the Golden Deer. The pair watched Ignatz blush as he greeted her. As the group started to walk away, Flayn giggled and blushed. 

Watching her interact with someone in that way made Seteth feel wildly uncomfortable. On the other hand, he also wanted to respect her wish to have more freedom from his watchful eyes. He felt a hand touch his. 

“I’m happy to see you’re finally giving her space. I know she appreciates that,” Byleth watched on. 

Her touch, her voice. It was so warm and familiar. 

He squeezed her hand in return, “I believe it was a certain someone who advised me some time ago.” 

Byleth turned to look at him. Despite being more tired than usual, his eyes were still so bright and young. 

“It’s good to see you again, Seteth,” she smiled. 

“And you as well, Byleth,” he bowed and kissed her hand.

“Come, let us rest before this evening’s events. I would enjoy hearing about your...extended slumber, was it?” 

Byleth playfully wrinkled her nose, “Do I sense an air of disbelief about my five year nap?” 

Seteth laughed, really laughed, for the first time in goddess knows when.  
____

She spoke as much as she could about the events leading up to her slumber. He listened intently as they walked back to their old resident quarters. Byleth sat herself on the bed, looking at the floor.

“It was that girl...That girl from my dreams was the one who woke me. I was unsure if it was truly a dream or some world in-between.” 

Seteth hung his cloak up and spoke slowly, “What you experienced sounds similar to what happened to Flayn during the final moments at the Battle of Tailtean.” 

It still amazed her that Seteth and Flayn (rather, Cichol and Cethleann) were powerful deities, whose lives extended far beyond what she could comprehend. 

“She extended her strength far beyond what she was capable of at the time, causing her to fall into a deep slumber for many, many years,” Seteth straightened his robe as he sat next to her and continued.

“Perhaps it has a correlation to your awakened powers from the progenitor god. It is unmistakable that you are...one of our kind now.”

Byleth leaned her head on his shoulder and opened his palm, tracing her fingers across his calloused hand, “You have always given me such comfort.” 

Her touch was so soft and hypnotizing.

“I cannot begin to express how your very presence brings me solace,” he hummed. 

They sat in silence as Byleth continued to trace her fingers along the lines of his palm. Closing his eyes, he felt drunk by her touch. Gently moving her hand up his chest, she turned to face him. Their noses touched. 

She felt his warm breath grow shallow in their close proximity, “Seteth…” 

He moved his hand to her chin, “May I?” 

Blushing, she nodded. In her absence, there had been nothing he could do to imitate the feeling that came over him when he kissed her. But now, he felt that bliss wash over him as he pressed his lips against hers. A soft noise escaped them. 

They paused and looked at each other once more. Their cheeks were flushed, eyes in want of more. Seteth drew her in closer, their lips brushed against each other with more intensity. 

First, it was his tunic, then her bodice. Shorts and tights, next were trousers until no cloth separated their bodies. Their hands were frantic as they explored the other’s body, desperate to make up for lost time. 

Seteth grabbed her perky breasts in his hands as Byleth moved her hands over his cock’s length. His hips hitched forward causing some precum to fall to her hand. 

“I-I’m not going to last long…you know,” he let out a breathless laugh. 

She gently pushed him back on the bed and straddled herself on top. 

She giggled and started to slowly grind her hips against him, “You are too tempting.” 

Seteth purred, squirming underneath her, “You are divine.” 

His cock throbbed feeling her wetness cover him. Moving his hands up to her hourglass hips, he gently guided her across him, slowly moving his hips against her. 

She leaned forward next to his ear and exhaled while she targeted her swollen clit on his head. His hands trembled on her hips. He growled softly while Byleth teased herself on top of him. 

She tickled his ear with a whisper, “Take me...my love.” 

He sat up, pushing himself against the bed frame while he brought Byleth forward. She sat up on her knees as Seteth positioned himself underneath her entrance. Lowering her hips slowly, her warm folds embraced his width with some resistance. 

Byleth lifted her head, exhaling sharply at his girth. He lifted her up again and back down. It gave him stars, her tight muscles were steadily relaxing around him. It only took one more pump until he fully slipped inside. They both gasped. 

One hand continued to guide her hips while he held onto one of her breasts, flicking his tongue over her pink nipple. It made Byleth set a faster pace. Seteth moaned into her chest, overtaken by each time her swollen clit moved over his head. He pushed his hips forward as she came down again, reaching further inside. Byleth’s breath hitched. 

She brought his head back to her breasts, “Set-Seteth...I’m...g-going t-to…” 

She dropped her head to his, trying to pacify her moans in his hair, as she dropped herself harder over him. Seteth was panting.

“Let’s f-finish...together.” 

He reached down to her clit and began massaging it. 

It washed over her like an ocean wave. She tried to hold onto a small scream as her muscles contracted around him. He bucked his hips and called out to Byleth before spilling into her. 

She arched her back, “O-oh…” 

Their bodies relaxed. The only movement was the rise and fall of their chests as they caught their breath. 

Seteth soaked in every detail of the moment. He longed for the day they could wake up on the coast, to never worry about losing her or Flayn. But, for now, the focus was the war. 

He relished in Byleth’s return, but a new future must be created in order to restore peace—to ensure the safety of his family. And, to solidify these moments of absolute joy.

Byleth’s steady voice entered his mind, “What troubles you?”

She kissed his cheek before moving next to him. 

“One day,” he took her hand, “When the war is over, I wish to ask you something rather important. But, until then, we must focus on the task at hand...Forgive me, I found myself daydreaming.”

He watched Byleth get out of bed and find a robe. She carefully wrapped it around her with a determined grin spread across her face. 

“For you, and Flayn, I will win this war.”


	3. Chapter 3

Seteth wanted to believe her. Byleth was capable of anything at this point, yet he couldn’t shake the feeling of dread when an Alliance courier informed them of an Empire army marching straight toward them. After only recently taking it back from bandit control, they had to defend Garreg Mach. 

After mounting his wyvern, he looked out at the soldiers preparing around the courtyard. The Golden Deer were huddled together around Byleth, discussing their plan of attack. He took a deep breath and examined his lance. 

“Father, have you always disliked fighting?” He looked down and found Flayn moving her hand across the wyvern’s snout. 

“In my younger years, I did not mind,” he rested the lance across his lap, “At times, it was a necessary evil. I only wish there were other ways to resolve such issues. But, regardless, I am a loyal servant to the Church and Lady Rhea, so I will follow my orders.” 

“And Byleth?” Her bright green eyes looked up to him. 

“And Byleth,” a warm smile appeared on his face. 

A horn bellowed in the distance drawing the courtyard to attention. Seteth inhaled sharply and readied his lance, “Please be safe, Flayn.” 

“Yes! I will see you soon,” she waved and ran to join the others. He tapped the side of wyvern with his heels, and they took off. It was his job to first scout out the incoming army and asses their numbers. 

Low clouds had darkened the morning sky. The wind was choppy, but he navigated it as they gained altitude. Just off in the distance, red banners dotted the landscape. The Empire’s forces were large but not a full-on siege. 

Edelgard was smart to send troops while they were rebuilding their base and reinforcements. She must have gotten wind of Byleth’s return along with Claude and the Golden Deer. Not only would their attack apply unwanted pressure, she would also have a chance to test their strength.

Using the clouds as cover, he navigated back to the monastery. Their numbers were organized and ready to fight. Byleth and Claude were in front, and they waved him down. 

Claude was holding Failnaught, legendary Hero’s Relic, “How’s it looking, Seteth?” 

After descending, Seteth approached them, “It seems manageable. Edelgard does not want to overextend herself but rather reinforce her power. It will be tough, but I trust your strategic guidance.”

Perhaps one day he and Byleth would share their favorite fishing spots, not war tactics.

“Thank you, Seteth,” Byleth nodded and turned to Claude. “I trust you and everyone else are ready?” 

The Alliance leader smirked, “We’ve been itching to get out there again. This is the start of what will become a new and accepting Fódlan. Once we’ve broken through enemy lines, we’ll shoot a flare signaling your attack. Our initial surprise should destabilize them enough for you to take advantage. ” 

“Right,” Byleth nodded, “Let’s begin.” 

Claude wasted no time running over to his albino wyvern, “You got it, Teach! See you on the other side!”

He took off in haste. There was still time for him to meet up with the others before the Empire noticed. 

“Flayn is with them, yes?” Seteth turned to Byleth. A part of him tried not to panic when he initially couldn’t find her in the crowd of soldiers. 

“Yes, she insisted,” Byleth looked off in the distance, “Raphael will be her close-range defense in addition to Ignatz provided long-range assistance.” 

“Thank you,” he mumbled. One day, this would all be in the past. They could all fish, do whatever they wished, in peace.

She reached out and squeezed his hand, “I’ll see you soon.”

_______

Just as Claude said, the Golden Deer were able to breach the enemy lines. Seteth recalled their affinity for nontraditional war techniques. Hiding in forests, laying traps, sneaking inside camps, they thrived in their cleverness—all of which was orchestrated by Claude. 

Seteth was perched on a parapet just outside the wall. He could hear fighting, but it was happening under the forest’s branches. Then, the flare. The Church’s army began their attack. Empire troops were falling out of position and breaking from their groups. It really was working. 

He was able to strike a few soldiers who were on the forest’s edge, but there wasn’t a way his wyvern could safely maneuver in such tight quarters. Making the call, he landed and entered the forest by foot. Like a chant, he repeated that he would not be alarmed if he saw Flayn being targeted. 

A few archers fired arrows at him, but he was able to dodge and swiftly counter. He kept running further in, only making strikes when necessary. The battle reached its boiling point as he ducked his head from a soaring javelin followed by a sword aimed for his shoulder. Fighting was much closer now. It reminded him how much he preferred it from the sky, not whatever this frantic disorder was. 

Narrowly avoiding an axe, he saw the soldier fall. Raphael had knocked him down. 

“Seteth! Good to see you.” He pushed him aside as he threw a flurry of punches to an incoming soldier.  
Behind him, Ignatz and Flayn were focused on another group. She was safe and doing quite well, too. 

“Empire, retreat! Retreat!” Randolph von Bergliez was shouting at his troops, desperate to make them leave their own slaughter. 

“I cannot allow that!” Claude swung himself upside down from a tree branch and fired at his troops. The Golden Deer seized forward at the opportunity to eliminate any remaining Empire soldiers. 

Byleth appeared from the brush and launched herself at Randolph. He stopped her attack with his axe, the sound of their metal clashing echoed through the forest canopy. Claude tucked into a forward somersault and directed his arrows at the Empire commander. Randolph planted his feet and shifted his body weight to move Byleth in front of him, using her as a shield. The arrows pierced her shoulder and back. She shrieked.

“Byleth! No!” Seteth cried out. 

“ ‘Master Tactician,’ my ass,” Randolph sniggered and pushed Byleth to the ground. He moved and swung his axe at Claude, who was still trying to gather himself. He only nearly dodged and cursed under his breath. 

“Be prepared for the wrath of Seiros, you dastard!” Seteth ran toward him and shoved him away from Claude. He rammed his lance against his armor, creating a dent in his plated armor. Randolph grounded his feet and tried to bring his axe down over his lance to break it, but Seteth spun deftly and knocked the butt of his spear to the back of his head. It threw him off balance, just enough time for Claude to finish him with an arrow to the neck. 

He collapsed to the ground, “You all...will pay...the Empire will...triumph.” Then, nothing.

Claude lowered Failnaught expressionless. Seteth ran over to Byleth. Flayn was already at her side working. 

“She will be fine,” Flayn moved her hands, “There are no critical punctures that would endanger her life. She is lucky.” 

Byleth stirred and gave a small groan. Claude knelt down with them, “Hey, Teach.” 

Her eyes opened and saw the three leaning over her, “What...happened?” 

Seteth watched Claude sink, putting his hand over his face, “My arrows hit you. Randolph, he took advantage of my error and used you as a shield. I should have never fired while you were locked in arms with him…It was an ignorant mistake.” 

Flayn placed her hand on Claude, “You did what you thought best in the moment.”

All Seteth wanted to do was to scold him. He was angry that his arrows nearly killed her, but Flayn’s grace was exceptional—no doubt taken after her mother. 

Byleth slowly sat up, with the help of Flayn, and winced, “It was an honest mistake. Please, don’t fret over this.” 

He saw Claude take her hand and bow his head, “You have to forgive me.”

A small laugh escaped her, “Fine. I’ll forgive you if you treat me to tea.” 

Claude buried his smile in her hand, “For you, I promise.” 

Seteth was shocked. He knew the loyalty of Byleth and her students was strong but not quite like this. It warmed him. Byleth, like Flayn, extended grace but with her special humor. She trusted her students, and, in turn, they did too. 

The rest of the Golden Deer ran up. Hilda went over and smacked Claude on the back of his head, “I cannot believe you shot her!” 

He grunted, “Yeah, fine. I definitely deserved that.” 

Byleth looked at the group wearily, “You all did great work. Now, let’s go back...I need to lie down.” Flayn caught her head just as she passed out. Seteth went over and hoisted her on his back, “Everyone, we’ll debrief tomorrow morning. Thank you.” 

The Golden Deer started their walk back to the monastery. Seteth’s wyvern had loyally waited for him outside the forest. He was able to climb up with Byleth on his back. Flayn managed to pull herself up and sat behind Byleth. They took off in silence. 

Seteth felt her arms tighten around his waist, her head nuzzled into his back. He smiled, as he listened to Flayn hum an old lullaby. It was one that he remembered singing to her when she would fall asleep as a baby. His family was safe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Warning: 18+ NSFW sexual content]

Body pain and bad dreams kept them awake late that night. Byleth was stable but still recovering, and Seteth couldn’t stop his mind from racing.

“I know somewhere that could help,” he got up and put clothes on. Taking a robe from from the wardrobe, he offered it to her.

“Where are we going,” Byleth wiped her eyes and slipped it on.

“The sauna,” Seteth turned and crouched by the bed so Byleth could climb on, her back and shoulders ached. 

Byleth settled in, “The hot water does sound nice.” 

“Precisely,” he adjusted her one final time and walked out the door. 

His footsteps echoed in the halls. It was the middle of the night, and the monastery seemed to be asleep. Byleth perched her chin on his shoulder as the night breeze brushed her hair.

“You really didn’t have to carry me.”

“Nonsense. I wanted to.” 

She sighed into him, “The Right-Hand of the Church of Seiros, Saint Cichol himself, and...my mode of transportation.” 

He laughed and gave her a small bounce, “Future Archbishop of Fódlan, wielder of the legendary Sword of the Creator, and...your humble transporter.” 

Byleth hid her face on his back and snorted. He truly could not love anyone more than her. 

On their arrival, Seteth unlocked the door with his faculty keys and promptly closed the door. He locked it once more and entered the women’s side. The room was still so warm and humid at night. Walking over to the sauna’s pool, he allowed Byleth to slide off before taking off his shirt and trousers. The robes he wore always seemed to perfectly hide his surprisingly muscular frame. 

He couldn’t tell if her cheeks were already rosey or if it was by watching him undress into only his briefs. She unrobed and slipped her nightgown off. Nothing held back her round breasts. Her nipples were swollen from the sauna’s humidity. 

She reached down and slid her underwear at the crest of her thighs, allowing it to fall the rest of the way. 

“I don’t want all of my clothes soaked.” Her entire face was red now.

“You don’t have to explain,” he pulled his briefs down, “We both might as well be comfortable.” He stepped inside the sauna pool and extended his hands toward her, “My lady?” 

“Thank you,” she gripped his hands and wobbled down. 

The hot water was perfect. Byleth sunk her head under the water. Their muscles expanded, releasing most of their body’s tension in the embrace of the sauna. She came back up and pushed her hair from her face. 

“This was a wonderful idea,” she moved next to him and sank down to her neck. He felt her hand move over his thigh, making him vibrate. 

“I am glad to hear it,” ensuring his voice was steady. 

Byleth slowly lifted herself to sit at the sauna’s edge. She reached for a nearby towel to sit on then stretched out her back. The water dripped down her flushed body, over the peaks of her breasts and down to her middle. Her legs were shut, but he longed for them to be spread. Moving his hand and sliding his tongue in...

“Seteth?” She was staring at him. 

“Forgive me. I am glad to see your range of motion has improved,” he straightened up, but Byleth knew. He had a funny way of hiding his intentions. She felt reinvigorated from the hot water and wanted to play. 

“Is there something you want?” She tilted her head and let her legs relax, opening them slightly. 

“I want your body to heal.” Byleth knew exactly what buttons to push to make him go. He moved in front of her and placed both his hands on her legs. 

She inched her legs open more, “How will you do that?” 

Seteth’s breath hitched in his throat. He adored when she made him work, “By making you happy,” he guided her legs open and kissed her inner-thigh, “Is that satisfactory?” 

“Show me,” she cooed. 

Moving his hands to her inner-thigh, she spread her legs further. He leaned in, her body smelled of the sauna’s scented lavender water. He groaned into her folds, sneaking his tongue into her wet entrance. Byleth’s gasp shook her body, her hands reached for his hair. 

He once thought of this to be lewd and unsuitable, but Byleth…Byleth proved him otherwise. It was the way her body moved from his touch. His tongue swirled around her, making her respond with moans that made him throb. 

While she focused on his tongue, he relished how her body reacted to two fingers sliding in and out of her. Her legs trembled, the grasp on his hair tightened. 

Seteth leaned back to look at her, moving his fingers as she loosened herself around them. The rise and fall of her chest followed his own movements inside her. He used his free hand to cup and squeeze her breast. He watched her roll her head back in delight.

He bit his lower lip as she her breath became more erratic. She squirmed and moved Seteth’s head back down to her slickened folds before whimpering, “P-Plea...Please!” 

With his thumb, he massaged her swollen clit as he probed his tongue inside, coaxing her orgasm further. Suddenly, her legs wrapped around his head. He felt her muscles contract around him as she cried out. Seteth was gentle as each wave hit her, kissing her entrance and moving his tongue slowly. She tasted sweet. 

Byleth relaxed, lying herself down on the stone floor. Seteth pushed himself out of the sauna and leaned down. She was smiling, catching her breath, “That...that certainly...is one way to...make me feel better.” Steadying herself back up, it was noticeable that he had paid no attention to himself. 

Embarrassed, Seteth stood and helped her up, “Pay me no mind. I am only here to make you feel better.” 

Her hand wrapped around his girth, “I won’t have that.” 

Seteth’s hands gravitated to her hips, “Need I remind you two arrows pierced you today? We should go back and rest.” 

“I hear your earnest request but must decline, Seteth,” her hands never stopping as they traveled his length. 

He kissed her hard. She happily received him with a hum and pushed her hips against his. They carefully navigated themselves to an empty table that had a few stacked towels. He gently bent her over and slid in. Byleth mewed for him.

It was always such an overwhelming feeling. One that required restraint from Seteth. He pulled his hips back and snapped them forward, setting a much harder pace than he anticipated. Welcomed indulgence was his weakness.

She cursed in such pleasure, “So...good. Please, more...please!” 

Seizing her waist, he drilled in harder, “Take...take me, Byleth. I-I love...you.” 

They moaned in unison. The sound of his hips slapping against her stopped as he pushed himself in one final time before spilling. He gasped and leaned over her, breathing heavily. He groaned at the sensation of filling his warmth inside her. She purred in delight. 

He stepped back and caught his breath, “I’m...I’m out of practice.” Byleth turned and stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. She walked back into the sauna to wash off, Seteth joining her soon after. 

They exchanged kiss after kiss as they cleaned and dried off. Before she put her nightgown on, he caressed his hand over her new scars and kissed them. He quietly thanked the Goddess it was nothing more.

After he dressed himself, he knelt down and hoisted Byleth up on his back again. 

“Absolutely unnecessary,” Byleth mumbled as she rested her head on his shoulder. 

He smiled. They left the warm air of the sauna to the much colder night. They shivered as Seteth quickly walked back to their room. Once inside, he backed up to the bed so she could fall on it. 

“Thank you. Truly,” she moved under the bed covers. “I look forward to the day that I can spoil you just the same.” 

He settled in next to her, “Every moment by your side is enough.” 

“I love you,” she breathed, drifting off to sleep. 

“I love you, too,” he whispered in return. Sleep was only a few breaths away when his mind was at rest.


	5. Chapter 5

Rest became a precious commodity. Even if they could manage to lie down, closing their eyes brought visions of crimson Empire banners expanding their reach over Fódlan. Sleep only came from exhaustion.

How could they face Nemesis in this state? The Golden Deer and Byleth went face-to-face with old friends, classmates, at Grondor Field, Enbarr, and Edelgard…

Seteth had watched Byleth deliver the finishing blow. The Emperor’s white hair cascaded on the throne room floor. Dropping to her knees, she wept for Edelgard. She wept for Dimitri when Dedue, his loyal savant, informed her that he threw himself into battle causing him to lose his life.  
She stayed close to the Golden Deer. Raphael would make home-cooked meals in the kitchen, Hilda would braid Byleth’s hair as Marianne watched on, Lorenz even read some poetry aloud while Claude listened. Ignatz would quietly paints as Leonie sharpened her knife and Lysithea read a tome. Together, they grieved in order to fight for a better world. 

And, they did. It started at Shambhala. Dousing the flames of the Empire was one endeavor, snuffing out the embers of those who slithered in the dark that was led by Thales was another. The battle seemed at its decisive end when Lady Rhea nearly sacrificed herself to save Byleth, but Thales carried out his final goal—resurrecting Nemesis. 

It unnerved Seteth. After everything, one final ancient enemy stood in their way of peace that should have been defeated a thousand years ago. The War of Heroes nearly took Flayn’s life. 

These thoughts spun in his head as he tried to attach bait to his fishing rod. Flayn was dangling her feet off the dock’s edge as she watched her own fishing line. She looked over to see her father struggling.

“It is like you have never fished before,” Flayn sighed and helped secure the bait to his hook.

He was silent. They would stand against Nemesis tomorrow. 

“Oh! I think I got one!” She sprung to her feet and heaved. Cresting from the water, a combination of leaves and algea hung at the end of her line. With a long sigh, she sank back down and mumbled something about how fishing on the coast was more preferable. 

Seteth couldn’t help but crack a smile. She was right, though. The coast was by far their favorite place. There was better fishing and even better food. It seemed worlds away.

“Here, let me help,” Seteth set aside his rod and helped Flayn untangle the debris from her hook. Adding more bait, he offered it back to her and pointed, “I’ve found if you aim over there, you will have less issue with picking up leaves and the sort.” 

“You make it seem so easy,” she huffed. Lifting the rod behind her shoulder, she cast her line and smiled, “But, I do appreciate your help.” 

Fishing was an integral family ritual. They promised each other to always find time, no matter the circumstance. 

“Flayn, I wish to speak with you about tomorrow,” Seteth did not look at her, only keeping his eyes on Flayn’s fishing line. 

“I would as well. Starting with how I forbid you to tell me to stay here. I am capable of holding my own in battle.” 

She sounded more grown up every day.

“I am not questioning your ability,” he sounded distant. Memories flooded his mind of holding Flayn close to his chest. Her breath was so shallow as he attempted to defend her against Nemesis’ army. Already mourning the loss of his wife, he refused to allow the same fate for his daughter.

Flayn refused to break eye contact, “Then, I am unclear as to what the issue is.” 

Seteth finally looked at her, “If I lose you, what else is there?” 

The water rippled as the breeze picked up a few leaves, brushing them into the pond. A few cats sunbathed at the water’s edge and stretched as their fur was rustled by the wind. 

“I wouldn’t allow that to happen.” Byleth’s footsteps echoed on the dock as she approached, “I apologize for interrupting, but I must insist. I will ensure Flayn is safe.” 

They hadn’t spoken at a personal level over the last few months, only strategy and tactics. It was comforting to see her. 

“Come join us,” Flayn smiled and patted the spot next to her on the other side.

“It’s good to see you,” Seteth tried to offer a small grin.

“And you. Thank you, Flayn,” she sat and hung her feet off the dock, “I believe we are capable to put an end to it here.”

Seteth heard the fire rippling the ground as he tried to flee, covering Flayn as he ran. Trying to push the nightmare aside, he looked back to the pond, “Yes, things are much different now. Flayn is older and more experienced. We have the exceptional warriors of the Golden Deer and even you, but what I saw that day…”

Flayn looked down at her feet, “Perhaps mother would still be alive if I hadn’t-…”

“Don’t,” his voice stern. “There was nothing we could have done. We were helpless,” Seteth’s voice choked.

A few moments passed before Byleth spoke, “Seteth, do you remember what I told you the first night I came back?”

It felt like years ago. Seteth looked down to his daughter and put his hand around her shoulder, “I do.” 

“Then perhaps I should also tell you, Flayn,” she placed her hand on her other shoulder, crossing arms with Seteth. 

“I promise, with everything that I am, to win this war. For you to go to the sea with no threat, to smile with no pain, to continue living with no fear. All of this, I promise you two.” 

Flayn leaned over and hugged her around the waist.

“You have no idea how much that means to me.” She took a deep breath and looked back at her father, “I will join you all. We will defeat Nemesis in order to bring about a new dawn.” 

She giggled and looked back to Byleth, “And, of course, to fish in peace as a family.” 

_As a family._ It rang like the cathedral bell in his ear. It ignited a new kindle in Seteth’s heart. Yes, they were tired, but hearing Flayn say those words...It made him feel giddy. __

_ _“It is settled then. We march together, to a new dawn.” _ _

_ _Flayn and Byleth’s bright green eyes shined at him, repeating their promise. _ _

_ _“To a new dawn.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've planned out the remaining chapters, so I do hope you all enjoy. I have such an undying love for these three. Thanks for sticking around. Cheers xx


	6. Chapter 6

The swamp reeked of poison. 

The Golden Deer along with the Knights of Seiros lined the field, looking over Nemesis’ army. Claude and Seteth made a preliminary examination of his forces and identified the most troubling news. Not only did they find a resurrected zombie-like Nemesis, forms of the Ten Elites were also present.

A shiver ran up Seteth’s spine just looking at them. It would really be the War of Heroes all over again. Only this time, it would be without the assistance of Saint Indech, Saint Macuil, and Lady Rhea (rather, Lady Seiros). He and Claude flew back to the front-line, delivering their report to their forces.

“Seteth and I will locate the mage that has created this obstacle. Once we’ve eliminated them, move forward carefully,” Claude spoke to the crowd. 

“We will do so,” Byleth nodded and looked over the army, “Everyone here, we will engage from a distance. Ignatz, Leonie, Lorenz, and Lysthia, I ask this of you four. Hilda and Raphael, you will push forward once the poison has lifted from the swamp. And finally, Flayn and Marianne, provide support to anyone who needs it.” 

She gave one final look at each of them, “Everyone, I’m counting on you. We fight for Fódlan’s future!” The army lifted their weapons and cheered. 

Seteth looked to Flayn. She was cheering, a glistening fire burned in her eyes before she noticed him. She shot him a thumbs up and a determined smile. He laughed to himself before turning his head to see Byleth smile at him. _To a new dawn_, they each promised. __

_ _“Let’s go, Seteth!” Claude shouted as he took off on his wyvern. Seteth followed suit, and the two began their search. _ _

_ _After several minutes, they were able to locate one of the Ten Elites controlling the flow of poison. They started to hear the cries of battle behind them. _ _

_ _“We have to hurry. It seems like the enemy has started their approach,” Claude readied Failnaught. _ _

_ _“Use me as cover as I engage first,” Seteth reached for his holy lance, “Oh, and Claude?”_ _

_ _Claude was drawing his bow and stopped, “What is it?”_ _

_ _“I ask that you do not shoot me by mistake,” Seteth gave him a warm smile before his wyvern dove. Humor was so unfamiliar at a time like this, but he actually believed they could do this. With Byleth at the helm, anything was possible._ _

_ _It took several tries, but they were able to finish him off. The mage disintegrated like ash, unnerving both fighters. But, it had worked. The poison lifted from the swamp. Flying back, the army broke up in groups to fight the remaining Elites. _ _

_ _Claude broke off to support Lorenz and Hilda with a group, and Seteth rejoined Byleth. Flayn was dutifully by her side and holding her own. His heart swelled with pride as he banked in the air to fly above them, eliminating a mage that was behind Flayn._ _

_ _“Father!” Flayn cheered as she knocked out a sword-wielder. Byleth stayed focus, looking ahead at Nemesis. _ _

_ _“Cihol” a voice hissed. It felt amplified in his ears, causing him to be disoriented. An incoming enemy bow knight took advantage and fired four quick arrows at his wyvern. _ _

_ _It cried out in pain as it began falling from the sky. Seteth held on, trying to orient himself from the voice. Byleth grabbed Flayn’s hand to move her out as the wyvern collapsed to the ground. Seteth was somehow still conscious and holding his lance. Flayn sent over a light of healing magic as he got off, stumbling his way over to her and Byleth. _ _

_ _“And...Cethleann,” the voice growled. Flayn screamed and covered her ears. Byleth blocked her and countered a soldier with a lance, “Seteth! What is happening?” _ _

_ _A laugh echoed across the swamp. It made the ground tremble in fear. Seteth tried to asses the situation. From the ground, he could see several parties joining others in their fights against the remaining Elites. By his guess, they had nearly taken care of all them. This would leave Nemesis wide-open. _ _

_ _“It is nothing but an ancient ghost continuing to haunt us,” Seteth breathed as he placed his hand on Flayn’s back to comfort her._ _

_ _“Hey! You three! Ten Elites are down.” Claude landed behind them and rushed forward. _ _

_ _“Claude, you must keep your distance. This is not like anything you have faced,” Byleth shot him a cautionary look. _ _

_ _“Keep my distance. Got it, Teach,” he ran past them and found cover behind some boulders. Thankfully, the Golden Deer and remaining Knights of Seiros kept an even further distance. The next fight would require absolute awareness._ _

_ _Byleth stepped forward to Nemesis, “It’s time to end this.” _ _

_ _Another laughed quaked the ground._ _

_ _“You are a foolish child...with even more foolish allies,” Nemesis snarled at Seteth and Flayn. _ _

_ _An arrow flew by Nemesis’ neck. “You talk too much for someone so ancient,” Claude shouted. _ _

_ _“Come to me Cihol and Cethleann...I shall bury you in the ground with the Ashen Demon,” Nemesis roared and whipped what looked like a dark version of Byleth’s Sword of the Creator. It hit the ground at Flayn’s feet. _ _

_ _She quickly dodged and sent a white aura hurling toward him, “You end here!” Her eyes glowed and pointed ears started to peak from her hair. _ _

_ _Not missing a beat, Seteth and Byleth charged him at opposite angles. Claude drew back Failnaught’s string to vault several arrows in the air. _ _

_ _Nemesis avoided Flayn’s attack. He planted one foot as his blade retracted to meet Seteth’s lance. Using Seteth’s momentum, Nemesis sent him into Byleth causing them to tackle into each other. Claude’s arrows rained down, piercing some of his armor. It almost had little to no effect. _ _

_ _Flayn healed her father and Byleth before casting another aura. Byleth quickly got to her feet and crossed swords with him. It took Seteth a few extra moments to get to his feet. Seeing an opening, he dashed forward and was able to land a significant hit across his back._ _

_ _Howling in pain, Nemesis landed a momentous punch to Byleth’s chest that knocked her back. He spun to grab Seteth’s neck, “Shall I kill you in front of your daughter just like her mother?”_ _

_ _He struggled for air, but the memories of a thousand years ago flooded his mind again. Seteth screamed, unleashing a force that staggered Nemesis. _ _

_ _His fangs showed, dragon eyes glowing, and ears pointed back, “You...you almost took everything from me. I forbid you to take any more!” _ _

_ _Flayn rushed to his side and placed a blessing over his lance. With all of his strength, Seteth launched it a Nemesis. Byleth rolled to her feet and stuck her sword through his back, just as the lance pierced through his head. _ _

_ _Nemsis gave a blood-curdling cry. His body hunched over as he began to dematerialize. Seteth’s vision returned to normal. _ _

_ _“Insolence…” Nemesis mumbled. His final remains turned to ash, dropping his lance and Byleth’s sword to the ground. _ _

_ _It was over._ _

_ _Byleth turned to face Seteth and Flayn, their half-dragon forms started to disappear. For a brief moment, she saw their absolute terrifying power. Then, their soft green eyes returned. _ _

_ _Flayn rushed to Byleth’s side and started to heal her wounds. She whispered, “You fulfilled your promise.” _ _

_ _Seteth walked over and picked up his lance. Flayn’s aura around it was fading. Shifting his weight to the lance, he caught his breath and heard Claude running over._ _

_ _“Who knew saints still walked among us...” he started._ _

_ _They watched Byleth hug Flayn. She picked her up and spun her around. Their laughter filled the air. _ _

_ _Seteth placed his hand on Claude’s shoulder, “Go and tell the others.” He allowed his hand to fall as he walked toward his daughter and Byleth. _ _

_ _Flayn squealed as she ran and jumped into Seteth’s arms, “Father, we did it. We actually did it!” _ _

_ _He held her close, just like that nightmarish day, only this time he felt her giggle into his chest. Byleth smiled, “A war won, for you and Flayn.” _ _

_ _She wrapped her arms around both of them and leaned up to kiss Seteth’s cheek._ _

_ _The sun began to set over the field. They heard cheers and hurrahs erupt in the distance, no doubt Claude giving the good news. When the sun would rise the next morning, the first day of a new Fódlan would arrive._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my HC where Seteth and Flayn kick Nemesis’ ass. War of Heroes broke them so much...now for payback!
> 
> We’re also nearing the end of our adventure! The last two chapters will be heavy on domestic floof, and maybe a little NSFW celebration. 
> 
> Tysm for sticking with this xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [18+ NSFW content after the line break]

Church officials, house nobility, and close friends filed into Garreg Mach’s cathedral. It was only a year ago that they attended Byleth’s coronation here. Today, it was her wedding day.

Seteth was pacing in a room adjacent to the cathedral’s main corridor. The door knocked and Lady Rhea entered, “Seteth, my aren’t you dashing.” 

He wore a fitted white tunic and trousers that were adorned with detailed gold trim. His headpiece was also gold set with a shining emerald. Blushing, Seteth bowed, “Lady Rhea, it pleases me to see you so well.”

“Come now, Seteth. I am no longer Archbishop, please call me Rhea,” she smiled. 

Flayn burst through the door, “Father! It is almost time!” She wore a simple white summer gown with frilled edges. On an occasion like this, she wore her gold headpiece with a dazzling aquamarine—a gift from her late-mother. 

“Oh, Flayn. You are as beautiful as ever,” Rhea beamed. Seteth was just thinking how much she had blossomed over the past year. 

“You are much too kind, Rhea. But, we must get ready! Claude is ready to escort you,” Flayn opened the door wider to reveal Claude, wearing his formal Alliance uniform and regalia. 

He acknowledged them and offered his hand, “It would be an honor, Rhea.” 

She walked over and took his arm, “To the man who has worked tirelessly to break down barriers and bring forth an acceptance for all. I owe this honor to you.” 

“We’re still working on it,” Claude laughed and scratched the back of his head, “But it’s a start nonetheless.”

They took their leave and the church organ signaled their entrance. The ceremony would begin.

Seteth knelt down and adjusted Flayn’s headpiece, “Are you ready?” 

“I believe I should be asking you,” she giggled. 

“To be frank, I cannot recall how many times I have felt this way, but I find myself anxious,” his typical stoic faḉade melted into a nervous laugh. 

“Your smile,” she reached and touched her soft hand to his cheek, “We will always hold mother’s memory close. That is for certain. Yet, I cannot help but think she is smiling on this wondrous day.” 

It took Seteth’s breath away. He carefully touched the aquamarine jewel on Flayn’s headpiece, “Your words...Why must you grow up so fast?”

Flayn blushed and threw her hands around his neck, “I have the most extraordinary people in my life.” 

He held her tightly and thanked the Goddess for Flayn and this day. 

Seteth stood and offered his hand, “Shall we?” 

Together, they walked hand-in-hand down the main aisle of the cathedral. Gasps and awe’s filled the room. The crowd was completely taken by the pair. Rhea stood at the front, and welcomed them to one side of her.

Seteth looked out over the room. It was completely packed but familiar faces brought him ease. The Golden Deer were right at the front looking like they were ready to burst at the seams from joy. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Byleth entered. He turned and immediately became weak. The bodice of her dress hugged her as the bottom lace cascaded like a waterfall. As she continued to move toward him, a delicate train of lace followed her. She bore the Archbishop’s crown and several other jewels. 

No doubt that none of this was Byleth’s decision. It amused him, which helped his want to fall on his knees at her radiance. He barely noticed Flayn nearly squeezing his hand off. 

She gave an apologetic smile as she approached them, “Hello.” 

“My love,” he bowed and turned to Flayn. Gently, he kissed the top of her head and turned to face Rhea. Byleth took her hand and held it adjacent to her. Seteth followed suit and placed his hand under hers. 

Rhea’s voice spoke, “In order for a seal to be created, I ask that you two exchange your vows.”

Seteth helped Byleth memorize the motions and words of the ceremony. While they would have preferred something much smaller, she was the Church’s figurehead and an extravagant celebration was in order. 

He felt her hand twitch above him as she took a deep breath and recited the vow. It was an old vow that had been spoken for thousands of years among nobility and high Church officials. 

Once she finished, he repeated it and gave her a discrete wink. Rhea conjured a bright light around their hands and spoke, “May the Goddess bind these two forevermore.” 

The light tickled their hands as it created a translucent tether between them. Then, the brilliance evaporated, causing the cathedral to erupt into applause. Byleth and Seteth laughed and quickly found each other’s lips. The pomp and circumstance of it all seemed excessive, but there was no doubt their hearts fluttered at the thought of their lives officially bound together. 

Byleth motioned for Flayn to join them in the middle. She grabbed both their hands as they started to walk back through the cheers of the crowd—as a family.

The reception lasted well into the night. Flayn had tired herself from dancing and too many sweets. They were able to sneak themselves out of the hall, Seteth carried Flayn as Byleth tried to maneuver around the courtyard in her dress.

“The most impractical thing…” Byleth mumbled as she bent down and carried the end of her dress.

“Shall I carry you, too?” Seteth tried to keep his voice low.

“Perhaps you will, if I manage to trap myself in this mess of fabric,” she laughed quietly as she opened the door to Flayn’s bedroom. 

Seteth carefully placed her in the bed and removed her headpiece. Byleth moved the bed covers over her and kissed her forehead. Seteth leaned down and did the same. They quietly shut the door and walked down the hallway to their quarters.  
_____

Byleth tripped on her dress, but Seteth was quick to catch her. 

“Would it be possible to take you up on your offer to carry me?” Byleth grinned apologetically. 

“As my wife, you need not say more,” he scooped her up in his arms. 

Byleth giggled and hid her head in his neck, “My ‘husband’ has such a strange ring to it. You have always been my Seteth.”

“Or, on some occasions, I have heard ‘my saint’ as well?” Seteth teased as he opened the door to their room. 

“Please don’t make me die from embarrassment now, of all times,” she wheezed from laughter.

Once inside, Seteth put her down and she promptly started unlacing the bodice, “That was quick.”

“Imagine if you were strapped into this thing,” Byleth turned around as she fiddled with the strings working to untie it.

Seteth touched his finger on the nape of her neck and slid it down to where her hands were working. He saw her shiver and place her hands to the side. The room was quiet with only the sound of ribbon unlacing.

With a final tug, the bodice relaxed around Byleth. He heard her breathe, “Please, continue.” 

He obeyed. Carefully, he slid the dress down her slender chest, over her curvy hips, and down her soft legs. She shuddered as Seteth lazily moved his hands over her again as he stood up. He leaned over and started to kiss her neck. Byleth moved her backside against his center, feeling him grow under his trousers. He responded with a breathy moan. 

They weren’t able to hold on any longer. Byleth turned around and helped Seteth quickly take his clothes off. Why would they continue to wait when this night was meant to celebrate? Moans grew in their intensity as Byleth pulled him to the bed.

“Take me...Take me…” she whimpered into his ear.

Pulling her hands over her head, Seteth indulged in her warmth, her folds, her everything. The bed shook while Byleth begged for more. No more war, no more long nights strategizing.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and brought his mouth to her breasts. He gave into every inch of her, until the moment they came together. They mewed for each other in sheer ecstasy. Falling back on the bed, Seteth brought her to his chest. He could feel Byleth’s warm breath against him. 

Everything would be better now. To the life he always thought was unreachable, his new wife, Byleth, and their daughter Flayn. 

The beach was only a sunrise away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last line kind of perfectly sums up what's in store for the final chapter/epilogue. Cheers xx


	8. Epilogue

Sunrise peeked over the sea’s horizon. Its rays reflected off the water’s surface creating a shimmering glare as a gentle wind caressed the tide. 

Seteth was perched on a rock that jutted out into the ocean. He worked meticulously to secure the bait to the hook before deftly casting his line out. The hook made a small splash before a small, rolling wave knocked it around. 

His pointed ears caught the muffled sound of footsteps behind him. Byleth was there. She balanced herself climbing up the rock while holding two rods and a tackle box. 

It had been a decade since she abdicated her role as Archbishop. Once establishing peace and an age of prosperity, Byleth addressed the people of Fódlan that a quiet life by the sea with her husband and daughter was her next mission. Although, it was best that she left out the part about picking up some mercenary work on the side. 

Seteth didn’t mind. Byleth was often home in their cottage by the sea with him but would sometimes leave for a longer stint of time depending on the work.

“Hello,” Byleth kissed the top of his head before she sat down next to him, placing the fishing rods and tackle box to the side.   
“My love,” he leaned over and kissed her, “Was your time in Derdriu productive?”

“Very,” she smiled and worked on setting her bait. “I was able to check in on everyone, too.” Always thinking about her Golden Deer.

“I am happy to hear that,” Seteth returned his gaze back to his line. 

“Everyone passed along their regards to you and Flayn,” she leaned her arm back and cast the line forward. 

Wasn’t Flayn supposed to be here by now?

“How kind of them,” he reeled in his line. Placing his rod to the side, he shaded his eyes as he looked up to the oranges and pinks of the morning sky. 

“Behind you! Morning’s greeting to you two!” 

Flayn beamed. Taller now, but her long bright green hair with the ornate seashell pins the same. She ran barefoot on the sand as her professor robes of the Garreg Mach Officer Academy billowed behind her. 

Byleth turned with a smile, “Good morning, _professor_.” __

_ _Flayn bounded up the rocks to hug her father then moved down to her mother._ _

_ _“How the tables have turned, yes?” Flayn was giggling. _ _

_ _Only one week remained until the new school year at the Officer Academy started. Flayn would teach for the very first time as a professor there. _ _

_ _Seteth sat back down and returned to his fishing rod, “To think you will be off on your own...Are you sure you don’t need any assistance? I am sure I can speak with the Church to appoint me as an advisor.” _ _

_ _“I believe she will be outstanding without our help,” Byleth moved to allow Flayn to sit between them. _ _

_ _“You may also visit of course! In fact, I would insist on it if there happens to be someone I think you should meet,” Flayn’s wink nearly toppled Seteth into the ocean._ _

_ _Perhaps, when the time for each of them to return to hiding, they would all be back at the monastery. It would be Byleth’s first time to wait until a new generation would not recognize them. For now, though, they would enjoy the time they had together. _ _

_ _Flayn carried on speaking about her future lesson plans, battle strategy, and how much time she would set aside to write back home. In truth, Seteth would miss her dearly, but it was now her time to experience the world on her own terms. He would always be right here though if she needed him, fishing by the sea. _ _

_ _“Flayn, I could not be more proud of you,” Seteth spoke unexpectedly. _ _

_ _Flayn, and Byleth, turned to look at him. _ _

_ _“It took so much for us to get to this point. All the while you continued to excel and grow right before our eyes. Now look at you,” he tucked some of her hair behind her ear. Byleth nodded in approval._ _

_ _Her smile glimmered like the water. _ _

_ _Much had changed, but the one thing that remained constant was their promise to fish. It may not be as consistent as it used to be, but just as the tide changes, the promise of a new one always came around. _ _

_ _Perhaps in their next life, Flayn would emerge with Seteth and Byleth calling him “father” and her “mother” as they walked hand-in-hand, seeing what fishing spots the new world had to offer her family._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot thank everyone enough for their support to this fic. It warms my heart dearly knowing so many people care for this little green dragon family. Thank you, thank you xx 
> 
> Twitter: snale_mail


End file.
